A massage machine has been proposed which comprises a first therapeutic member and a second therapeutic member which are driven by different drive sources and cooperative to knead the shoulder of the person to be massaged (publication of JP-A No. 9-313559).
Also proposed is a massage machine which comprises a pair of therapeutic members opposedly arranged at the left and the right, the therapeutic members being pivotally movable toward and away from each other to nip or rub the affected part (publication of JP-A No. 2002-233559).
The former massage machine has an increased number of drive sources and is costly. The first and second therapeutic members require a complex mode of control for the cooperative operation.
The latter massage machine is unable to perform a movement resembling that of the fingers of the acupressurist which grip and knead the shoulder of the person to be massaged.